Todo lo que Perdí
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un minific de valorar lo que tenemos, espero sea de su agrado. Pierdes porque dejaste que así fuera, o pierdes porque no querías tanto, mejor aun pierdes lo que nunca estuvo a tu alcance, y puede quedarse.. lo que Dios te da, y no aprecias.


**Minific**

 **Todo lo que Perdí**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

\- No Eugenio, gracias, estaré trabajando hasta noche, quiero terminar todo este papeleo.

\- Señor, debe irse a descansar, ya no tiene caso continuar con todo esto.

\- Necesito tiempo, solo un poco de tiempo.

Todavía ruego por un poco de tiempo, que es el tiempo si no un espacio del presente que dejamos ir, que por más que desee tener más tiempo continuo con el mismo espacio, en el mismo lugar donde comencé… donde comencé

Mi vida fue ese lugar al que llegue con privilegios y responsabilidades, si responsabilidades, aun siendo niño ya había nacido con ellas. Quise negarme a aceptar algo que no podía y que la vida me diría porque no debía pedir lo que mi destino ya tenía escrito, cuando quise revelarme ante la situación, la conocí a ella, a quien me daría mi gran lección en la vida, a mi pequeña, ella que no tenía nada, apreciaba lo poco que la vida le había dado, lo veía como un gran regalo, todos los privilegios y responsabilidades a ella se le dieron en contrario a mí, al nacer se quedo sin familia y con el tiempo, ella se volvería la mía. La lección de vida, la forma en que me miraba, aun siendo pequeña, me sorprendía su curiosidad

\- ¿Y tu quien eres?

\- ¿Quién crees que soy?

\- Pareces un astronauta

\- ¿Astronauta?

Su confusión fue mi distracción y sus palabras ocurrentes, lo más hermoso que escuchaba en mi vida. "Caracoles arrastrándose" jamás lo olvide. "Era mucho más linda cuando sonreía que cuando lloraba" por supuesto, con su sonrisa alimentaba la mía.

Que fue el destino entre nosotros que ella salió a encontrarme y yo la recibía encantado, a través de cartas de mis sobrinos, que coincidieron conmigo en que estuviera de nuestro lado.

Cuando perdimos a Anthony, tan joven, tan lleno de vida, ella lo amaba y tanto igual que yo, lo habíamos perdido los dos. Me había vuelto entonces, su guardián secreto. La mande a estudiar a Inglaterra ahí conoció a más personas y así y todo, quien la conocía la apreciaba.

Mi perdida, recuerdo mi memoria perdida en un tiempo, mismo que coincide con la perdida de posterior de mis sobrino Stear, jamás dejare de culparme por ello, no soy quien suela recordar esos momentos trágicos que nada podían hacer, pero había perdido también a otro maravilloso ser humano de mi familia y con ello la nostalgia que posterior viví a su lado, ella me ayudo a despedirlo en privado. Después de haber vivido juntos las cosas entre nosotros ya eran muy unidas y familiares, ella había perdido el amor de Terry, y sin esperarlo yo me había enamorado antes de ella, al no recuperar aun mi memoria, al sentirla mía en aquel momento de incertidumbre y ser ella la única que estuvo cuidando de mi, aun en contra de todos los problemas que tuvimos.

Su pérdida fue la dependencia a mi y mi alivio en estar a su lado antes de recuperarme por completo. Al hacerlo, volvía a ella otra vez y por fin juntos habíamos estado mejor, nos casamos, y nuestro mundo cambió, la ame y la amaré por toda mi vida, verla embarazada ha sido celebrar la vida, celebrar la vida… la vida.

\- Albert mi amor, estoy embarazada.

\- ¡Candy! Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

 _Los problemas se empeoraron económicamente, poco a poco Albert había perdido la fortuna, ella embarazada y él en la agonía de una caída se trataba de levantar para poder continuar con su matrimonio, con los ingresos que poseía, no era su apego al dinero sino al saber que ella necesitaría todo de él, se había comprometido tanto en tratar de salvar la fortuna sin que le afectara tal, entregándose al trabajo más de la cuenta olvidándose de ella un poco, y verla solo dormida al descansar con s vientre abultado, la muerte todo le había quitado, el tiempo que requería, la misma vida que ya no deseaba, el ser padre de… una niña, tan bella como su mujer…_

 _\- ¡Papi! ¡Papi!_

 _\- Mi pequeña._

 _\- ¡Albert mi amor!_

 _\- Candy, soy tan feliz por tenerlas a ustedes._

 _\- Y nosotras somos felices por tenerte a ti, mi vida._

 _El tiempo pasaba y a ambas también las había perdido al ir al funeral de su tía Elroy. Un accidente le arrebataba a sus seres más amados._

 _Como serenarse ante esa agonía al perder a quien más había amado._

 _La muerte estaba tras él, ya todo en la vida le había quitado, desde antes de nacer, su padre, al nacer su madre moría, al crecer, a su hermana perdía, después a su sobrino más cercano y otro después, ahora… ahora también a ella, a su amor, su motivo más importante en la vida y su pequeña que apenas conocía y no había visto crecer por estar trabajando más tiempo, ni siquiera había estado en su nacimiento._

 _\- Oh destino cruel que todo me lo has quitado, a que me has dejado aquí, si ya no tengo nada._

 _\- ¡Albert! ¡Albert!_

 _\- ¡Mi amor! ¿Estás aquí?_

\- ¡Albert!

Se había quedado dormido en el escritorio y su vida de nostalgia había empeorado en su descanso no programado, ahora ella le gritaba para despertarlo y al hacerlo…

\- Ya va a nacer, Albert, creo que es hora de que vayamos a ver al doctor.

\- ¡Candy! ¡Amor! ¿Qué dices? ¿Pero?

La vio en bata, y le sonrió, no había muerto, era el que había tenido una pesadilla, la tomaba en sus brazos aun con su peso por el embarazo, la besaba y la observaba delicadamente, como ya con sus dolores avisaba el nacimiento de su bebe, en su pesadilla había sido una niña, ahora apenas sabría realmente si lo era.

Las horas más largas estaban ahí, hasta escuchar el llanto de un bebe por fin dejaba de caminar,

\- Hijo, por favor, ya cálmate ya nació.

\- Si, gracias a Dios Tía Elroy.

\- Espero sea el nuevo heredero de la familia

\- Y si es una niña, será igual, solo deseo que estén con vida.

\- ¿Qué no escuchas su llanto? Está más vivo que nunca, tiene fuerte potencial, ya desde ahora sabe reclamar su espacio, anda ve a ver y dime que es hijo, si es hombre o mujer.

\- Ya vuelvo, espera, ya sale el doctor.

\- Señor Andrew, ¡felicidades! Ha sido un varón.

\- ¡Dios! ¿mi hijo es un varón? ¡Tía! ¡Es hombre! ¡Es un niño!, Tía Elroy, ¡un niño!

Su cansancio le había jugado mal, no era una niña la que había perdido en sueños, tal vez era tiempo de dejar pasar, no podía dedicarse solo a trabajar habría que disfrutar a la familia y estar a su lado, aun con el trabajo, nunca hay que dejar lo más importante, el amor de ella y proteger a su hijo, un hijo que le cambiaría la vida.

Perder todo es a diario el común, sin la pérdida del tempo, no existiría el pasado, pero el presente había que vividlo y tener cada instante como lo más preciado.

Ellos vivieron muchos años juntos, la perdida en su pesadilla, le había hecho comprender que vivir para trabajar, no es vida, se trabaja para vivir. Y vivir fue su meta más importante, no solo tuvo a su hijo, tuvieron tres más, la Tía Elroy los vio nacer a todos y también a los hijos de Archivald, tal vez no fueron los más ricos, pero salieron adelante y prosperaron, su felicidad fue tenerla a su lado y ella fue muy feliz con él.

FIN

* * *

 _ **La vida es un instante maravilloso que hay que gozar día a día, es difícil actualmente con todo lo que vivimos poder salir de tanta falta de valores, pero no olvidemos, que solo estamos de paso, no nos agobiemos trabajando de más para vivir, no vivimos para trabajar, si trabajamos es solo para poder vivir bien y darle a nuestro entorno un mejor futuro, haciendo el bien a otros que tal vez no se lo merecen, pero no somos quien para juzgar lo que le toca a cada uno, somos solo un poc de polvo convertido en hombres y mujeres para pasar pruebas que os hagan ser mejores.**_

 _ **Un Abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
